khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Eolanth Raumo Telcontar
An unpredictable character, Eolanth is nonetheless loyal to those whom he chooses to associate with. This unpredictability is most often seen in his battles, as one can never be guaranteed to know his next move. He more closely aligns himself with the sect of mages, although he is most skilled with a polearm, preferring range and a sure strike over power. He also prides himself as being knowledgeable about most things, oftentimes favoring a weapon he is less skilled at in order to be more familiar with it, and considers himself somewhat of a collector. Alignment Being Chaotic Neutral, Eolanth has a casual disregard for the law, sometimes choosing to create havoc amongst large groups of people solely for the sake of a laugh. He can often be found in Deep Jungle throwing random comments into other people's conversations, as well as being prone to make random statements while others are trying to be serious. He has a healthy regard for the human condition, but this regard will not always stop him from getting what he wants. Even knowing this, he has been accepted by a few kindly souls, and has never been known to be disloyal to those whom he trusts. Secondary Element Aligned heavily with the dark element, his actions are considered by some to be detrimental to others, while he considers it to be just a bit of fun. His primary element is thunder, as he likes the ability to strike quickly, even if not as powerfully as some. His secondary element, water, complements this choice perfectly, as it makes up for his natural lack of defense to some extent. History Born and raised in a small town, Eolanth was ridiculed by others of the town for not fitting the norm. In order to gain an advantage over the ones that oppressed him, he chose to delve deep into Darkness, where it quickly consumed his attention. By the age of eight, he had already learned what he could with the limited resources available to him, so he packed up one night and left. Wandering the roads through the countryside, he met many people who offered to take him in. None of them had the knowledge that he was searching for, however, and he soon found himself leaving yet again to escape what he considered to be a form of slavery. One stranger he met saw the darkness surrounding the boy, and offered to help him control and use it. He soon found himself enjoying the camaraderie with his unnamed benefactor. After two years time, he felt that he had sufficient control of the darkness within himself to make his way in the world. As he was gathering his few meager possessions, his friend handed him a carved wooden pole, with a short blade on one end. "Take it," he told Eolanth. "It's a dangerous place out there, and people will take advantage of you if you're not careful. And one more thing: That darkness of yours is a powerful thing. You'll need to train it to be used as a weapon if you don't want it to consume you." So saying, he gave Eolanth directions to a large city to the north, and a friend who would train him. When Eolanth reached the great city, he found that his mentor was correct, People there were always scurrying about, with never even so much as a glance at him. Within his first week, he had lost all of his possessions with the exception of his polearm and the clothes on his back, instilling a deep distrust of humanity within him. Eventually, a friendly boy led him to the mage's house, where Eolanth finally found a safe haven for a while. While training with the mage, he sought out a weapons expert who would teach him to wield his blade with greater skill. His passion for knowledge and quick mind readily mastered the use of his resident darkness as a weapon, although his lithe frame allowed him to handle his polearm even more masterfully. Confident in his knowledge of one weapon type, he soon moved on to learn to use a greater variety of weapons, moving from swords to bows and staffs. At last, at the age of nineteen, he deemed himself ready to build a reputation in the world, and left once more. He wandered the small cities and farms dotting the land for two years collecting bounties and hunting monsters, soon becoming addicted to the thrill of the hunt. One night, while sleeping in a wayside inn after collecting a large reward, two well-dressed men approached him and offered a drink. Never one to turn down a free meal, Eolanth readily accepted. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a strange castle with a canine staring him in the face. "Mah name's Goofy," the dog introduced himself as. "What's yours? Do you remember anything?" "I'm... My name is... E..o..lanth. All I remember are two smiling faces, and then ...nothing." Shaking off the clouds surrounding his brain, Eolanth spots a poster hanging on a wall: TEMPLAR KNIGHTS ARE NOW TAKING MEMBERS! Do you love adventure? Do you have a wish to see the world? Do you want a chance to better yourself? THEN STOP BY AND SEE US TO BECOME A KNIGHT! "Why not," Eolanth shrugged. "At least it will give me something to do." With Goofy's instructions to see the Queen fresh on his mind, and equipped with a Shortsword and Fire spell, Eolanth set out on his newest adventure. Occupation Eolanth is currently a squire in the Templar Knights, while working to clear Heartless in Deep Jungle in order to acquire more funds for himself. When he is not busy, he can usually be found lounging in the Campsite in Deep Jungle, chatting with members of other squads and his own. Talents Since he loves knowledge over all else, Eolanth tends to collect things in order to further his research, and so has learned almost all spells, missing only one due to alignment requirements. Of all spells learned, he can most readily be found eradicating the Heartless with Dark, enjoying the sight of black oblivion engulfing them whole. The knowledge that he is only sending them back where they came from, potentially to come back and bother someone else, is not lost on him; rather, he enjoys the thought of creating work for others. Lacking somewhat in defense, he attempts to make up for it with Iron Guard. If that fails, he is known to heal himself with Leaf Bracer. Quote Life's a game; shut up and play it. Weapon His skill with a polearm was quickly relearned, and when he decides to use it Eolanth can be quite deadly with it. However, he is proficient at using most other forms of weaponry, and can often be found carrying either an axe or staff as well. Category:The Players